Council of Blueterror Affairs
The Council for Blueterror Affairs, for short CBA, is an international organization that serves as the world police in combating and regulating the market over Bloomington berries and derivatives. To function properly, the CBA gathers funds from its member nations and recruits only the best soldiers to its military ranks. The organization coordinates with the major intelligence communities as to have the proper human capacity to support the “boots on the ground.” The CBA maintains legal independence from other major bodies of law such as the European Union or INTERPOL; except the United Nations, who created it back in 1995 under the name of Agency of Blue Affairs (ABA). After facing major conflicts against the newly formed Blue Armies in 1998, the ABA changed to the CBA after an United Nations resolution in which it declared a full pledge war against blueterror. Since then, the CBA has been keeping increasing its activities across the globe, making it one of the most influential bodies of force in history. The organization comprises the General Assembly, the joint of CBA executives that coordinate the International Security Council, the armed force of the CBA; the International Committee of Blue Science, the scientific community tasked with furthering knowledge regarding Bloomington berries; and the International Board of Intelligence, a body formed by the brightest minds from the best universities to gather information about the rest of countries and the movements of each Blue Army. Although having this structure in place, the CBA has faced cases of counter-intelligence in which either Blue Armies or governments steal valuable intel. Blueterror Blueterror is the systematic use of violence as a means to an end involving Bloomington berries or sinioxide based goods. We can compare it with normal terrorism, as both are usually driven by political, religious or monetary gain. The first records of blueterror happened in the U.S. after the rise of criminal organizations lead to several confrontations that resulted in these groups being dismantled while the survivors took extreme ways of showing fear to the police by exploding vehicles or kidnapping people. These cases served other criminals into replicating them in Europe. Once the early blueterror groups, Blue Gangs, merged with mercenary organizations after the Yugoslav Wars, they turned into the now defined category of Blue Army. What differentiates a Blue Army from a Blue Gang is that the first has both the monetary and military power to perform collateral attacks outside of its main region, meaning Blue Armies can attack cities they do not control. After they came to be, Blue Armies usually had various Blue Gangs working for them. There is a third category of blueterror groups known as International Blue Armies, and that’s when a Blue Army achieves the capability of performing terrorism outside of the continent they operate from. An International Blue Army can operate in Europe, for example, and send an attack to America; while a normal Blue Army can only attack inside its continent. In short, these are the three categories of blueterror driven organizations: * Blue Gang. * Blue Army. * International Blue Army. History During the Cold War, the famous Polish scientist Stanislaw Szukalski, one of the founding fathers of Blue Science, synthesized Bloomington berries into its core compound, sinioxide. This compound was responsible for the expansion process in female users and granting enhancing abilities to males. After Szukalski’s work spread, several institutions simplified the formula and thus became valuable; for anyone could now replicate sinioxide and create duplicates that could also merge with other substances. One of the most common mergers was with LSD, and so during the 60s it saturated the United States with other Bloomington based drugs. Once criminal organizations started to spread and fight over control of the established Blue Market, the federal government took action and prosecuted most of the major criminals. Several samples of Bloomington berry arrived in Europe, where, albeit there were heavy regulations because of the Soviet Union, a few groups could gather and experiment with them; creating the first generation of Bloomington driven European criminal gangs. After the collapse of the Soviet Union and its satellite states, in 1991, a new brand of sinioxide based drugs appeared. At first they were a niche market, but soon they became popular. When the demand for these drugs reached its first peaked, the young European Union had to enforce sanctions and bans within its borders, though this only led to a higher demand given the now expensive cost the drugs achieved. As time passed, the first generation of small gangs turned into well financed criminal organization able to control entire towns inside nations, although they always had problems entering the European Union. Meanwhile, in America, given the corruptibility of US agencies, bigger crime lords boosted the Blue Market and the consumption of sinioxide reached pandemic levels. The United Nations started efforts and through a conference named “'Resolution for the Blueberry Problem'” proposed the creation of a unilateral body of force to combat the major crime leaders. In 1995, the Agency of Blue Affairs (ABA) began and centralized all operations regarding Bloomington berries; this also meant creating a monopoly over the major universities that had a department of Blue Science. These regulations, although strict and punishable by penal servitude for life, didn’t stop criminals from stepping up and adapting to the ABA’s movements. The breaking point for Europe was the Yugoslav Wars. Once the state of Yugoslavia dissolved, the gaps of power in the Balkans urged the criminal gangs to merge with mercenaries. This turned into a short war where many alliances occurred. After it ended, the era of the Blue Armies started. These well-armed entities defeated the ABA at every encounter; the UN had to call NATO and gave it the responsibility of the Balkans, the ABA then entered a period of reorganization and in 1998 changed into the now operating Council of Blueterror Affairs. During its reconstruction, the UN got more countries to join CBA’s ranks through funding and donating weaponry. Once the CBA went against the Blue Armies, it showed signs of being a powerhouse in the blueterror scenery. In the year 2010, the CBA, alongside the UN, declared a formal war against the Blue Armies, but this just aggravated the global stability, for the armies had once again step up their arsenal and turned themselves into International Armies. Structure General Assembly The General Assembly is a parliament formed of representatives from each member nation. Its function is to supervise and approve every decision inside the CBA. Unfortunately, both Blue Armies and agents from other intelligence agencies had infiltrated the General Assembly. International Security Council The International Security Council is the armed branch of the CBA. It’s led by a handful of coronels, all of them graduated in the best military academies around the world. Although it operates inside the limits of the General Assembly, the latter has often granted total independence. This is not just to improve the efficiency against the Blue Armies, but because most of the operations are usually illegal according to international law, so the Security Council has to work under total secrecy. The CBA ranks comprise several international coalitions, each nation giving several potential candidates to the Security Council. Most of these soldiers join standard platoons, but the Council may choose exceptional individuals to build elite groups. Given the fact that the CBA does not develop its own technology, it relies on donations from the major countries such as the United States, Germany, France, United Kingdom and Japan. Other contributors may include private contractors such as tech companies. International Committe of Blue Science The International Committee of Blue Science gathers the best minds from the world’s most prestigious universities and laboratories in order to further out the study and manipulation of Bloomington berries and sinioxide. Most of the institution’s work has the mission of developing a cure for most cases of Blue Intoxication. The Committee also serves as the sole authority regarding Blue Science, for it has taken command of all legal institutes that provide a faculty in the matter. Every scientist that wants to study Bloomington berries needs to have the credentials given by the Committee. International Board of Intelligence The International Board of Intelligence is the second place to gather the best minds of the CBA. The members that join usually rank from their respective universities or military academies. To be a member, one has to pass an IQ test, master several languages and know cryptography. The mission of the Board is to gather data from all governments and the Blue Armies, this has made this institution very vulnerable against counter operations, as not only the Blue Armies had infiltrated to keep their data hidden, but other nations had done the same too. Controversies Although being an efficient entity, the organization has had many blowbacks. Some of them include illegal actions, for example, torturing prisoners or using biological weapons. These incidents had brought many of the CBA’s presidents to court at the United Nations headquarters in New York, for violating the Geneva Conventions. The corruption is rampant inside the organization too, especially in the General Assembly, where one has to meddle with politics to climb the ladder of power. Another major controversy is the use of the CBA to control the Blue Market instead of dismantling it. There had been reports of CBA members of the Assembly taking over massive Bloomington farms and turning them into private property. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__